The Final Battle
by Jerus
Summary: My last Jerus fanfiction. From now on its nothing but normal weird fics. No more Self Insertion.Please read Another Transfer Student first.


Tenchi Muyo: Xbones Vs. Jerus The Last Stand.

Jerus saw his brother press the detonator button and quickly activated his teleportation gear.

He saw Xbones do the same thing and they both vanished as the flames engulfed them. Jerus

crashed into Washu's lab. He was burned and his face was bloody and he lay on the floor. Washu

heard the intruder alarm and went to investigate. "Jerus? What happened! Don't worry I Washu the

worlds greatest genius will heal you!" She announced loudly. She put him on a table and went to work.

After many hours he woke up and sat up. Washu had passed out at her desk. He stood up and went up

to his room and kicked the closet door open. He smashed his laptop that was inside and got dressed in a button up shirt pants a tie and a long coat. He found his hidden stash of firearms and put them in his outfit.

He aimed his gun and put a bullet through his PC. He took all the pictures of Sasami and the gang and burned them. He walked out of his room and walked past Ryoko, who always taunted him and played pranks on him. "Jerus where are you going?" She asked. He looked at her his face stony "To find Xbones." He said coldly. A sudden look of concern came to Ryoko's eyes. "Your not going to come back are you?" She asked quietly. He said nothing and suddenly she hugged him a tear coming to her eye "I understand." She whispered. He used one arm to hug her back "Tell mom." He said simply. the hug ended and he walked away down the hall. Tenchi came out of his room. "Hey Jerus where you going?" He asked pleasently.

"To face Xbones." He answered and Tenchi stuck out his hand. Jerus took it "Good luck man." Tenchi said solemnly. Jerus nodded and walked down the stairs heading outside to the carrot garden. He kneeled by

Sasami's grave and closed his eyes. "I'm coming to join you my love." He whispered to himself then stood up. Ayeka walked up from behind him "She truely loved you." She said quietly. "I know." He answered.

Jerus headed to the shrine where Yosho sat. "I know what your here for. And as much as I disapprove I understand. " He said never stirring from his seat. "Thank you Sensei." Jerus answered responded and went over taking the sword from it's place on the altar. He walked out with it in his jacket sheathe.

Meanwhile at Xbones base. Xbones sat in his chamber when the realization hit him that Jerus was coming.

"Thug! Lily!" He yelled. They walked in quickly. "Yes sir?" Lily asked. "He's coming." Xbones said simply.

"Great! I've just tuned up my gun. He'll never know what hit him." Thug said grinning. Xbones turned sharply looking at him "You fool. It wont be that simple. He's coming to end it once and for all." He growled.

Lily's eyes widend a bit "That doesnt sound like him. How do you know?" She asked. Xbones smiled coldly

"I can feel it." He laughed aloud a sound terrifying because inside the madness there was fear. Jerus drove down to the bar where he usually got his information. He stopped outside and leapt off his bike and ran in. One man looked up "He's Here!" He yelled causing the others to get ready to attack. Jerus smiled and opened his coat revealing his weaponry. "Answer or Die." Was his simple Ultimatum to them as they fell

back. "S..Sure." the bartender said scared. "Where is Xbones?" He asked coldly. "The Plaza!" One man yelled. "Good." Jerus smiled pulling two grenade pins and tossed them in walking back to his cycle as the building exploded behind him He climbed back on and sped off toward the plaza. As he drove down the highway gunshots rang out behind him and he looked back seeing a chopper chasing behind him with chainguns firing away at him. He made a quick turn taking a dusty path that curved near the ocean.

Suddenly drove up the hill side and circled back and drove off a path causing him to fly over the chopper.

He bailed off and landed on the glass cockpit with his guns drawn and fired into the pilot and his partners heads. Looks of shock permanently etched into their face blood and brains covered the back wall of the cockpit. He rolled over the glass and dropped to the ground sliding down the hill he got to the abandoned motorcycle and climbed back on and headed back up the hill on the road to the plaza. Jerus pressed a button

on his headset. "I'm almost at the turnoff. Are you ready?" He asked quickly. "Okey Dokey ArtyChokey." Responded the voice. Jerus smiled to himself "Thanks Rhox. Get him into position."He answered getting on the turnoff. He drove past his partners boxmobile and the Mannequin leapt out landing on the backseat of the cycle. "You know what to do M." he said to it and it nodded. He slipped in a disk into its chest and then it bailed off. He drove on seeing the Plaza he drove through the glass window and leapt off his cycle firing into the mass of suited figures. He landed behind a desk and pressed another button. "In position?" He said simply. "Check." Came the response. He leapt up from behind the desk and opened fire and the figures exchanged fire yet some made a run for it. When they opened the door to run out their bodies began to be riddled with bullets. Yugi Mutoh, Ash Ketchum, and Seto Kaiba were wielding automatics keeping any from escaping. He proceeded deeper into the plaza. Kicking in a door he saw a giant Mech in a hangar. The door slammed shut behind him and he pulled out his Rocket Launcher. The Mech fired a lazer at him and he tossed the launcher and dove behind a crate. He noticed the rocket launcher was turned to molten metal.

He began running and dodging the lazers but soon was trapped as the lazer was about to fire. Suddenly a blast came out of nowhere hitting the Mech. It turned to the source of the attack and saw a giant ship that Jerus recognized immediately and knew who was piloting it. "Ryoko!" He yelled. "I'll take care of this thing you go on!" Yelled Ryoko and continued blasting the Mech as he ran through the doors on the opposite side. They lead him into a chamber where Thug and Lily were waiting. Thug had his gun trained on him as he entered. Lily had her girls wired up with bombs and had a radio detonator in her hand. "One move and they'll be nothing but bloody chunks." Lily said with a smirk. "I don't think so." Said a voice from the shadows. Lily and Thug turned. "What!" She asked loudly. Bulma , Krillin, Yamcha, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo, 18, 16, and Trunks walked out. "I disabled the bombs remotely." Bulma explained.

"Thanks Bulma now you and the gang get the girls out of here." Jerus smiled and bowed. Thug opened fired into the forces and the bullets deflected and they picked up the girls and flew out with bulma riding out on a flying scooter. Soon all that was left was Lily ,Thug and Jerus. Thug threw down the gun and ran toward him. He began throwing punches while Jerus dodged easily drawing his weapon. Jerus dropped down to the floor and did a leg sweep sending Thug falling onto his stomache. Jerus stepped on his neck and pointed his gun down at Thug's head. Lily attempted to whip the gun out of Jerus's hand quickly.

But just as it got near the gun his free hand caught it. He pulled the trigger and spun around pulling it hard.

Lily was yanked toward him and he caught her in the face with the butt of the gun causing her nose to shatter. He grabbed her arm and flipped her to the ground and then bent it into a position that was not natural. She screamed and he kicked her in the rib cage with enough force to shatter them and she cried.

He then shot her in the throat and tossed the gun to the side and ran through the last set of the doors.

Xbones stood across the room from him. "So it finally ends." Xbones said quietly. Jerus responded by withdrawing the sword from its sheathe. Visions of Sasami being impaled by Xbones while Jerus was helpless to do anything about it flooded his mind and he charged. Xbones pulled his own barely haing time to block the vicious assault. Jerus was on full assault and Xbones was being backed up to a corner. Xbones let loose with his own barrage backing Jerus up now. They paused for a second and then Jerus lunged and Xbones slashed and time seemed to freese as an explosion in the next room filled the chamber with smoke.

When the smoke cleared Xbones was impaled upon Jerus's blade. Jerus's shirt began to turn deep red blood poured down from his chest. He stared into Xbones glowing red eyes watching the light fade from them.

He let go of the blade and Xbones fell to the ground. Jerus smiled then fell backwards to the ground his eyes closing for the last time.

Meanwhile at the Tenchi house almost everyone was gathered around the Television watching the bodies being wheeled out of the plaza. Washu was in her lab away from the others working on some invention trying to keep herself occupied. As the invention broke in her hands she dropped to her knees and began to cry. A knock came at the front door and Mihoshi answered it since Ryoko was being comforted by Ayeka and Tenchi. The Mannequin walked in and it took the tape out of itself and put it into the VCR. The other looked up and on the screen came videos Jerus had shot from long ago. Jerus in his P.I. outfit narrating his every move, Jerus being pranked by Ryoko., and many others it ended with a picture of Jerus and Sasami together. Jerus's voice spoke in the background "Never forget the happier times and let the Sad times serve only to know that we truely were alive and made our mark. If not on the world then at least on the lives of those who loved us. This has been the last recording Of Jerus Hakubi. Son of Washu Hakubi, and Brother of Ryoko Hakubi. I loved you all as a family." And with that it ended and the mannequin left. His partner walked into the house and took a seat munching a bannana. And the group burst into a mixture of laughs and tears.

THE END


End file.
